Diversión fuera de lo habitual
by Yuyuxx
Summary: Ren puede decir que estará hastiado de estar con sus imbéciles amigos. Pero al menos, le sacara el provecho para pasar bien el día fuera de lo habitual en el que lo arrastraron. Aun si es a costa de ellos de sus viejos compañeros de equipo.


**Hola, se que es tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Así que: Feliz Año Nuevo, espero que la hayan pasado genial y les vengo con este fic de parte de un concurso de un grupo de amigos en discord. Esto se lo doy de regalo a Tsuki, también conocida en twitter como lunevid. Suarte de Shaman King es muy buena, vayen a verlo.**

 **No soy dueña de Shaman King, le pertenece al gran Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Con esto y sin mas, disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

"Diganmen, ¿Por que hacen esto?" cuestiono por décima vez desde hace más de una hora. El, el mismísimo Ren Tao, unos de los cinco guerreros elementales, se encontraba siendo arrastrado por sus compañeros de equipo en la batalla de shamanes y sin decirle ni una cosa. Llevaban como una hora de viaje hacia un destino y para colmo, tenía los ojos tapados por una venda. Es increíble como dejo que lo involucraran en este tipo de cosas tan fácilmente.

"Solo tienes que esperar un poco más" dijo HoroHoro. "Con esto vas a agradecernos de por vida".

"Sí que sí. Serás el 'The best man' en todo el mundo" agrego Chocolove.

Ren ya contaba mentalmente para no matar a su amigo afroamericano, sus intentos de chiste iban de mal en peor. Ya sentía que iban caminando un buen rato, más o menos como 20 o 30 minutos, después de bajar de un taxi que le tomo 10 minutos de trayecto. En total, ya casi llevaban una hora de transcurso a un destino que no sabía si valía la pena perder su preciado tiempo en vez de estar entrenando.

Solo habían pasado seis meses desde la gran pelea de shamanes y el objetivo de poder cumplir la promesa al Shaman King de cambiar la humanidad y no destruirlos. Hablar era fácil, pero cumplirlo era otra cosa. En el transcurso de estos seis meses cada uno de los cinco guerreros elementales ha optado por cumplir su promesa de la mejor forma posible, en los correos electrónicos que Yoh le enviaba, le conto acerca de sus planes y que contaba de que habían emprendido un viaje por el mundo y resolver los conflictos que han hecho los propios humanos en bases de sus deseos egoístas. Actualmente se encontraba en New York arreglando unas reuniones diplomáticas y unos cursos en línea para seguir sus estudios desde el extranjero y su travesía por cualquier país, para dar su apoyo en un mundo influyente y fuerte como la política debían tener una buena base de estudios. Todo bajo el apoyo económico de la familia Oyamada que los apoyaban plenamente en su causa y ayudado en tener "conexiones" para llegar a grandes figuras públicas e importantes que los llevarían a cumplir mejor su trabajo.

Por otra parte, sabia de Lyserg que también estaba siguiendo sus estudios en Londres y en su actual colegio tenía un plan afiliado con carreras universitarias, del que incluía también la carrera de criminología (por lo que le ha dicho en correos y llamadas). De hecho, tanto para seguir sus sueños de ser detective sigue trabajando como detective privado poco después de emanciparse. Al ver como dos de sus amigos cumplían con sus objetivos al ser entre los más calmados, pero más estratégicos e inteligentes le hizo darse cuenta que no podía quedarse atrás, mucho menos de Yoh. Con eso empezó a concentrarse más en sus estudios y tener los mejores promedios para acceder a las mejores universidades de China y cumplir sus proyectos que ya tenía planeado (y sigue planeando). Lo que no contaba en sus planes era que llegaran de repente HoroHoro y Chocolove. ¿Acaso uno no estaba en Japón y otro en una cárcel de Estados Unidos?. Lo siguiente que supo era que lo agarraron sin preguntarle nada y lo llevaron a cuestas con los ojos tapados y aquí estaba, siguiendo caminando y oyendo como estos dos idiotas discutían acerca de qué camino tomar. Lo que faltaba, perderse bajo el cuidado de dos imbéciles.

"Te dije que debíamos tomar el otro camino, era más rápido y fácil de llegar. Pero nooo, debíamos obedecer al sr Americano ya que vive aquí y sabe dónde es" grito HoroHoro apuntando su dedo acusador a Chocolove.

"Ah, ya Cállate. Tú no sabes es no estar en la ciudad seis meses y ver que algunos complejos cambiaron" cuestiono Chocolove. "Como iba saber que el camino que daba a la lavandería de la izquierda la reubicaran a la calle contraria". Mientras los dos guerreros elementales de la lluvia y el viento seguían discutiendo las direcciones para su destino, el guerrero elemental del trueno se estaba enojando e impacientando por lo que tramaban.

"Oigan" empezó Ren.

"Es tu culpa, lo mejor era ir al mejor centro de spa. Las aguas termales lo solucionan todo" hablo más alto HoroHoro.

"¡Estos es Estados Unidos, América!. Aquí no hay nada de eso y mejor hay que ser modernos y sacar las buenas ganas de alegría" dijo Chocolove, hablando también más alto. Ren sin necesidad de sentir el Furyoku de la gente alrededor, ya sentía las miradas de curiosidad de los transeúntes y sabían que llamaban mucho la atención. Solo aumentaba su enojo hacia esos dos, pero trataba de calmarse internamente y Bason le aconsejo que contara mentalmente.

"No me importa si es América, Asia o dentro de los Grandes Espíritus. Lo que quiero es llegar a Nezmy Sea y demostrarle a este picudo a divertirse" Ren ya sentía su calma romperse.

"¿Y crees que tengo la culpa de que este sea un maldito antisocial?, prácticamente costo llevarlo sin que replicara" dijo Chocolove apuntando a Ren y enojándolo más.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?, si fui yo el que te ayudo durante el forcejeo durante el vuelo cuando no quería quedarse tranquilo. Si hasta tuvimos que drogarlo". Ah, sí. Oía ruidos de un avión y estaba luchando contra ellos al llevarlo dentro de un avión si su permiso, sintió un paño húmedo e inhalo un olor fuerte y cayo dormido a los pocos segundos. Sospechaba que era cloroformo.

"Y quien fue que el que soporto tus berrinches cuando bajamos del avión" reto Chocolove. "Todo porque no podías quedarte quieto pensando que Ren se despertaría durante el vuelo".

Esto es el colmo, ya no aguanta más sus gritos y las cosas que estos imbéciles hacían a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso no puede tener paz y tranquilidad de ellos?. Acercándose un paso más hacia ellos, y quitándose la venda de los ojos pudo ver al fin como HoroHoro y Chocolove se estaban jalando las mejillas y tratándose de dar golpes ante sus estúpidos argumentos en esta pequeña exploración.

"Hey, quieren dejar sus idioteces y decirme en don-''.

"Cierra la boca" le grito HoroHoro, aun con las mejillas jaladas. "¿No ves que estamos en algo más importante?" le siguió Chocolove con la nariz siendo estrujada por el ainu.

Muy bien. Ya colmaron su paciencia y era mejor darles una lección a ver si aprendían. Materializo a su fiel Bason y formo su Oversoul con su espada Hou Rai Ken para recordarles sus técnicas y ver si hacían memorias. Los dos jóvenes shamanes sintieron la fuerza y sed de enojo proveniente del chino y voltearon a verlo lentamente y con una especie de miedo al ver la cara de enojo sádico que traía. Cuando haces enojar a Ren, Enserio, no pasa nada bueno.

"Ustedes dos me tienen harto. Creo que será mejor enseñarles unas nuevas técnicas que he estado mejorando con mi Hou Rai Ken".

Ren les lanzo una de sus viejas técnicas con la espada y pudo darles una paliza a esos y ver si se les despertaba las neuronas (si es que tenían) y dejaran de hacer estupideces. Aunque llamaron más la atención, la cabo de 10 minutos lasa personas siguieron su curso y siguieron su camino y Ren estaba observando en donde estaba, y en lo que se puedo dar cuenta en las conversaciones de HoroHoro y Chocolove que se encontraban en New York. Parece que el dicho destino es un parque de diversiones que abrieron hace poco y que ellos pensaron que era lo mejor para desenfocar su mente y darse un descanso para iniciar el año, después de sacarle toda la información a golpes a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿No pudieron simplemente preguntármelo como lo hace la gente normal?" cuestiono Ren ante los extremos que llegaban estos dos.

"Tú no aceptarías a la primera" objeto el ainu. "no íbamos a perder el tiempo cuando tus respuestas siguientes iban a ser no y que somos idiotas". Una respuesta de lo más efectiva.

"Además, las sorpresas son de lo mejor entre más misterio e intriga hay" agrego Chocolove sonrientemente.

Todavía los observa en cuestionamiento y un poquito de incredulidad ante lo bien que lo conocen estos dos en específico, le hubiera dado más crédito a Yoh y a Lyserg. Ciertamente, él estaba muy concentrado en superarse y poder cumplir la promesa del Shaman King. Tanto ha sido su esfuerzo que decidió no celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que por gusto no le apetecía (a pesar de las insistencias de su hermana). Pero ver la determinación de estos dos para trabajar en equipo y arriesgarse a arrástralo para darle como unas pequeñas vacaciones y pasarla bien. Bueno, tenía que darles un poco de crédito. Supongo que les daría el gusto, por una vez, que les deje todo a ellos y ver como lo entretienen con este lugar al cual lo llevaran.

"Muy bien".

"¿eh?".

"Si vinimos hasta aquí entonces no hay que desaprovecharlo, ¿Qué esperan?" finalizo Ren Tao con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

* * *

Se encontraban de frente al parque diversiones. Al famoso Nezmy Sea, HoroHoro y Chocolove se veían impresionados por toda la temática de este parque temático relacionado con los ratones. Mas lo más impresionante no era el Nezmy Sea. No. Lo impresionante era la facilidad que su amigo Ren aceptara fácilmente venir con ellos aquí. Creían que el chino iba a dar más lucha y reclamar que no se metieran en sus asuntos, pero este Ren vino por voluntad propia después de la explicación y para colmo tenía una pequeña expresión de algo fascinado por el sitito. Lo que son las ironías de la vida.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero?'' empezó HoroHoro mientras entraba y compraban sus entradas al recinto.

"Pues según la guía visitemos la casa embrujada" propuso Chocolove.

Ren bufo por lo que dijo "Con todas las cosas que hemos pasado, ¿Van a querer ir a una casa que ni siquiera tienen fantasmas reales y nosotros que ya hemos experimentados con ellos?".

"No es culpa nuestra que podamos verlo" dijo Chocolove. "Y es bueno para salir de la rutina".

"Es cierto, ¿o es que tienes miedo, Rencito?" se burló HoroHoro para que aceptara de una vez.

"No seas imbécil, pero muy bien. Veré como te orinas en los pantalones" siguió Ren y liderando el grupo hacia la casa embrujada con los gritos de protesta del ainu hacia atrás y Chocolove tratando del calmarlo.

Era increíble como el Tao podría estar calmado y amable y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volver a su actitud antipática. Pero HoroHoro apuesta a que en el momento en que entre en la casa el que gritara y orinara de miedo será Ren y podrá burlarse con satisfacción, ¿no?.

 _10 minutos después_

"AHHHHHH".

"HoroHoro, espera".

"Bueno, no falta poco para que se orine en los pantalones".

Lo siguiente visto, son los tres chicos que ya estaban dentro de la casa embrujada y la estaban explorando. A simple vista parecía la propia casa tétrica de terror en las típicas de historias, y por dentro daba la misma imagen para asustar a los participantes que se mostraban los más valientes. En cuanto entraron todo estuvo normal, no es como si no hubieran visto cosas peores. No obstante, cuando se adentraron aún más por el pasillo oscuro observaron que había unas cajas en mal estado y cuando HoroHoro se acercó a ver más detenidamente, hasta que se apareció una mujer maquillada de fantasma sangriento y sorprendente era muy parecida a Anna.

HoroHoro al verla grito ante el parecido, gritando que encontró a Anna en fantasma o su clon para ser precisos. Se fue corriendo del miedo adelante donde daba la salida y Chocolove siguiéndole el paso tratando de calmarlo. Este día no pudo empezar mejor para el shaman chino, lástima que no fue lo suficiente para verlo mojarse los pantalones del miedo.

"Al menos puede ver su cara mucha más estúpida de lo normal" murmuro y siguió caminando hacia la salida y observar mas del recinto diseñado por los trabajadores.

Cuando salió al ver como estaba el ainu todo pálido y murmurando que vio aparte del clon _fantasma_ de Anna, también pudo chocar con otra chica actuando de fantasma y que se parecía mucho a Pirika y murmurando a que aceptara "El entrenamiento del Infierno". Al pobre le asusto ante la idea de más entrenamientos sádicos y salió pitando dejando un camino de humo rápido a la salida, con Chocolove diciéndole que se trataba de parte del entretenimiento.

"Solo estaban actuando, asustan para que les paguen Horito" dijo el afroamericano tratando de calmarlo.

"Si eran igualitas, Chocolove. ¡Igualitas!, falta ahora a que sea ella de verdad y vino por mi" hablo HoroHoro en ataques de frenesí.

"No creo que Anna gastaría su tiempo en venir a verte, sabiendo cómo se llevan" agrego Ren observando el escándalo que ya formaban.

"¡¿Tu que sabes?!" le cuestiono. "Esa arpía es una sádica, le gustaría mucho verme temblando a su gusto y no se lo voy a dar" las palabras que salen de HoroHoro serían tan convincentes si dejara de temblar y tendría el significado contrario. Ren se acercó a donde estaban y cruzo los brazos mostrando una sonrisa engreída

"Y sin embargo me estás dando el gusto a mi" era cierto. "Supongo que debería darles las gracias. Al menos, me están animando muy bien el día".

Con eso y sin más, Ren siguió caminando junto con Chocolove preguntándole si esas en realidad eran Anna y Pirika. El chino le dio una mirada condescendiente.

"Si fueran ellas realmente, le hubiera dado el entrenamiento al primer momento en que lo vieron".

"Pero quizás trataron de engañarlo ¿y ser amables?" siguió Chocolove observando las demás atracciones y que HoroHoro no se perdiera (todavía seguía enojado).

"¿Cuándo acá Anna ha sido amable con HoroHoro?" aclaro Ren. "Preferiría estar muerta que deberle algo a él y me incluyo".

"¡OYE!" grito HoroHoro.

"Oh, es verdad. Entonces serían sus clones, he escuchado que cada persona tiene un clon alrededor del mundo".

Atrayendo la atención del tema de los clones y los argumentos de cada de lo que piensan al respecto, han hecho que los tres miembros del "The Ren" se sientan cómodos y actúen como cualquier adolescente de su edad. Siguieron hablando y probando las nuevas atracciones; la montaña rusa, el carrusel e incluso los carritos chocones. Quien iba decir que fue lo que más le intereso a Ren y mostraba su propia cara de satisfacción y logro al ganarles a sus dos amigos.

Cuando ya pasado un rato, les dio hambre y fueron a pedir comida. Se sentaron en unas mesas y pudieron comer y conversar animadamente a su manera. Ahora estaban hablando acerca de que Yoh se convertirá en padre y como reaccionaron cada uno.

"Honestamente, no me lo esperaba. No creí que iba ser _tan rápido_ lo de ser papa" hablo Chocolove, que todavía seguía en shock cuando supo por primera vez la noticia.

"Ni yo" continuo HoroHoro. "El amor de Yoh debe ser tan grande para soportar tremenda y sádica mujer diabólica como ella…o debe ser muy buena _en tu ya sabes que_ " bromeo el ainu alzando sus cejas en torno bromista.

La gloria no le duro mucho, ya que al segundo se apareció un Oni y le dio una golpiza a HoroHoro que lo dejo K.O. No había que ser genio para saber quién lo mando.

"Idiota" comento Ren mientras comía su omelet de cangrejo.

"¿Cómo lo pudo enviar tan rápido, acaso nos está observando?" cuestiono Chocolove preocupado de ser observado.

"Wahh, se los dije. Esa mujer es el demonio, Yoh merece mi respeto al juntarse con semejante bruja" y el comentario ocasión que el Oni lo siguiera apaleando a golpes.

Ren negaba en exasperación ante las idioteces del Hoto. Ya sabía que Yoh y su (ahora) esposa se encontraban en la ciudad, pero que se encontraban en un hotel cinco estrellas pagado por la familia Oyamada ubicado unas cuadras más adelante. Apostaba que sintieron su Furyoku y sabían en donde se encontraban.

"Incluso desde el otro lado del mundo no te puedes deshacer de la furia de Anna-san" bromeo Chocolove.

"Cállate y ayúdame aquí" grito el ainu todo moreteado y golpeado por el Oni, que se desvaneció al haber cumplido su trabajo.

Ya cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron observando que más cosas probar. Fueron a la cabina de tiro, donde te daban un rifle y con balas falsas le tienes que atinar a tu objetivo. Era fácil a simple vista, pero siempre había el truco del vendedor para que gastes más dinero. Ren no pudo atinarles a los primeros tres, pero después de observar y calcular la fuerza pudo darle a un peluche de ratón que era Nezmy. HoroHoro fue el peor tirador, no pudo atinarle ni una y seguía gastando más dinero para darle algo. Obviamente, Ren se burlaba a su costa y como seguía perdiendo. Lo más impresionante fue Chocolove, golpeo todos los objetivos y asi cuando está ciego lo ha hecho más sensible y adiestrado en sus sentidos.

Pasaron muy bien este día. Fue diferente a como Ren se lo había imaginado. Pensó que seguiría con sus estudios y entrenamiento para ser el líder de la familia Tao. Pero teniendo a estos dos idiotas, impredecibles e insistentes shamanes como amigos, lo hace más interesante de una forma su vida.

Mostrando una postura de relajación ante como paso su tarde diferente de lo habitual poso su vista ante el Hoto y el americano. Iban trotando hacia el con una cara de ligero susto. Esto le llamo la atención.

"¿Qué hicieron ahora?" pregunto a ver que idioteces hicieron en cuanto no los vio.

El ainu sintiéndose insultado por lo que pensaba su amigo "

Ren solo alzo sus hombros "Pues con su historial de payasadas me espero lo peor".

"Rencito, ¿Es que acaso no puedes tener un poquito de confianza en nosotros?" pregunto Chocolove poniendo sus mejores ojos de manera inocente.

El silencio formado de parte del chino lo dijo de una mejor manera "¿Qué hicieron ahora?".

"No hicimos nada" explico HoroHoro. "Es solo que nos incomodó esos muñecos raros".

"¿Los de la cabina de tiro?".

"No, los que están vestido de peluches" a lo mencionado, HoroHoro señalo a unas personas vestidas de ratón. "Mira cómo van. ¿No te parece incomodo?".

Ren solo alzo una ceja "Es parte de su trabajo" repitiendo lo que Chocolove dijo de la casa embrujada.

"Si, pero se ve tan… Grandes esas cabezas, me pregunto si respiran" agrego Chocolove viendo como los _ratones_ les daban globos a los niños.

Ren se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mascota promocional del parque de diversiones. Se trataba de Nezmy, el ratón mágico de las fantasías. Debe decir que es algo extravagante para su gusto, aun así, de una forma es lindo según Jun. Supongo que no está mal probar algo.

"Hmm, vayamos allá" dijo Ren dirigiéndose directo hacia Nezmy. HoroHoro y Chocolove se les quedo viendo como si estuviera loco.

Llamo la atención de los Nezmys, que por su vestimenta eran un Nezmy masculino y uno femenino. Los Nezmys alegremente fueron donde los muchachos y juntándose a los lados de HoroHoro y Chocolove. Los guerreros elementales de la lluvia y el viento quedaron impresionados por lo abierto que fue Ren a que se acercaran hacia él, pero más de lo cercano y tranquilo que estaban con estas mascotas. De hecho, parecía que le gustaba este tipo de compañía, por que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ren… ¿Se puede saber qué haces?" cuestiono el ainu.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"¿es que no te molesta la presencias de estos?" hablo Chocolove incomodo por la falta de espacio personal.

"Hmm, son aceptables" dijo claramente, dejando boquiabierto a sus amigos. Esto debe ser un sueño.

"Pero qu-'' la frase de ambos fue cortada cuando la pareja de Nezmy agarraron los brazos de los chicos (brazo izquierdo de HoroHoro y derecho de Chocolove) y los pusieron a dar vueltas y vueltas como una especie de baile y que iba con más rapidez.

"Bienvenidos sean al fantástico mundo del Nezmy Sea" hablo cantando el Nezmy masculino.

"Descubran la magia que les espera Nezmy, sigan y vea cómo cambia su mundo" le siguió la Nezmy hembra y empezaron a cantar una canción temática de los Nezmy que les hará conocida.

La gente se fue acercando al espectáculo y parecía de lo más entretenido y Ren… hacia todo lo posible para no mostrar su risa delante del grupo de personas que se acercaban. El baile de giros fue acelerando y dando más vueltas que iban demasiado rápido. Tanto así que ya los dos chicos parecían mareados o iban a vomitar. Lo que pasara primero. Las vueltas seguían y seguían, hasta que de repente chocaron los dos ratones y si les fue de la mano cada chico con el ultimo y de pura coincidencia en último giro, se fueron acercando HoroHoro y Chocolove de cara a cara directamente y nadie pudo evitar lo que sucedió.

 _¡CHU!_

Un beso… un beso se dio por el impacto del choque y sus labios se quedaron pegados por unos segundos. Parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese tiempo.

 _¡Flash!_

El propio destello de la cámara y siendo tomada por el teléfono del guerrero elemental del trueno. Obviamente, como el Oh, poderoso Ren Tao iba dejar pasar un momento como este. Definitivamente las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

"!¿PERO QUE HACES?¡" gritaron al mismo tiempo HoroHoro y Chocolove.

"Guardando una evidencia memorable" dijo Ren con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Observando detalladamente si tomo bien la foto. Si, la foto salió en muy buena calidad. "Debo decir que salir con ustedes es más divertido de lo que pensé". Comenzó riéndose a costa de sus amigos.

"No puedes hacer esto…por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan malvadamente sádico y borra eso" exclamo HoroHoro. "No nos hagas esto".

"Es cierto, ten piedad querido, Ren" rogo Chocolove de rodillas.

"¿No vas a arrodillarte?" pregunto Ren fijando su vista al ainu.

"¿Que?".

"Si ambos están de rodillas y dicen: Oh, poderoso Ren Tao, por favor no enseñes esa foto. Entonces, no lo hago".

"Ni loco, tengo dignidad ¿sabes?" reclamo HoroHoro con un enojo enorme.

"Entonces, creo que subiré esta foto a internet. Mira como aquí la gente le gusta este espectáculo".

Y era cierto después del beso accidental, la gente seguía observando curiosamente. Algunos siguieron y otros siguen impacientes a ver lo que hacen.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?" menciono con una sonrisita inocente. HoroHoro y Chcolove gruñían de la humillación, pero con tal de que borre esa foto.

Ambos poniéndose de rodillas y rogando: "Oh, poderoso Ren Tao, por favor no enseñes esa foto".

Ren ya satisfecho de jugar con ellos y hacerle suficiente maldad por hoy, dejo que la tarde siguiera de buena manera: "Lo ven, no fue difícil".

"Por qué no fuiste el besado" murmuro Chocolove todavía enojado.

Ren guardo su teléfono y empezó a caminar directo a la salida "Supongo que es suficiente. Oigan". Llamo la atención de la pareja de Nezmy. "Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo antes del beso". Y como señal divina Los ratones de peluche fueron a apachurrar de abrazos a sus compañeros de equipo hasta asfixiarlos.

"¿P-pero que hacen?" hablo HoroHoro entre su voz entrecortada por falta de aire.

"R-Ren, ayuda" susurro Chocolove también con la voz ahogada.

"Un poco de cariño les vendría bien después de esta _experiencia_ " afirmo alejándose. "Les servirá muy bien para no ser tan idiotas molestos". La forma en como sus mandíbulas caían era graciosa y aprovecho para sacar otra foto de este momento.

"No puedes hablar enserio" exclamo HoroHoro agarrando un poco de aire.

"Lo hago".

"No seas tan malagradecido" reclamo Chocolove.

"No lo soy" comenzó. "De hecho, debo admitir que fue un buen descanso, pero no significa que lo hagan sin mi consentimiento. Así que lo diré una vez…gracias". Nunca creía que diría eso de nuevo desde hace un tiempo y tampoco lo dirá en mucho tiempo. "Muy bien, me voy".

"Q-que, espera, REN" grito HoroHoro atrapado en el abrazo mortal y también seguido de los gritos del americano. "Ren, ESPERA!".

Ren tranquilamente siguió su camino, no antes de pasar por la tienda de regalos y comprar unos recuerdos para su hermana, Jun. Ella le encantara los peluches de ratón. Ya estaba afuera y tomando camino directo a visitar a Yoh. Aunque no lo admita, también le sorprendió de que Yoh se convierta en padre pronto. De alguna forma estaba sintiendo que se quedaba atrás, pero ni loco se pondrá a tener un hijo así de fácil y más con 15 años.

" _Bocchama_ , ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Bason al lado suyo, al ver su expresión seria.

Ren se le quedo viendo un buen rato y mostró su sonrisa natural "Mejor que nunca, Bason". Con esa respuesta dejo tranquilo al espíritu guardián y feliz de que su amo este contento de socializar mejor con sus amigos. Pero, algo le llamo la atención a una frase que comento hace unos momentos.

"Bochama, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" pregunto Bason.

"¿Cuál es?".

"¿Usted de verdad borro la foto para que nadie la viera?, porque HoroHoro-san y Chocolove-san están confiando en que lo haga".

A los segundos mencionados, su amo le dio una risita discreta y dijo lo siguiente.

"No pienso enseñar la foto a _todo_ el mundo, pero no prometí que le borraría" esto impacto al guerrero chino fallecido por el ingenio que tenía las palabras de su amo al hablar. "Tengo que tener algo para chantajearlos y que no hagan el vago durante años para cumplir la promesa. Por qué sé que lo harán, los conozco bien".

"Entonces, ¿Esto quedara entre nosotros?" pregunto con interés el espíritu?

"Creo que pensándolo bien se lo diré a Yoh para que sea mi respaldo al guardar la foto, por si los idiotas llegan a quitármelo. Claro, si es que se enteran". Afirmo y concluyendo lo suficiente.

"Bocchama… usted es un genio. Como se esperaba de usted" alabo el espíritu chino a su maestro y lo que hace subir su ego más de lo que ya lo tiene.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian y el ego de Ren es algo que no cambiara tan fácilmente. Como su vida pudo dar un giro a estos sentimientos de unión y confianza ante compañeros que pasaron por sus propias fases y errores son tan fuertes para seguir adelante y lo acepten tal y como es. Los lazos de camarería y de amistad lo han hecho más fuerte de lo que se ha podido imaginar y lo hace sentir de una manera muy bien e inclusive libre. El seguirá su camino, ira al hotel donde se hospeda Yoh y hablarán sobre las cosas que harán para cambiar su futuro para cumplir su promesa al Shaman King.

Aunque, ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando le enseñe la foto que vale puro oro en chantaje plenamente calculado? Eso será historia para otro momento.

* * *

 **Significado**

 **Bocchama: "Joven Maestro" en el origen japones, que se utilizar para llamar a los hijos de familias adineradas. Se utiliza específicamente para el genero masculino.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto comentarios, criticas o laguna** **observación** **si he cometido** **algún** **error.** **Después** **de esto me** **pondré** **al** **día** **con mi otro fic, Tsuki no Kyubi. Espero que este sea un buen comienzo del año y les deseo lo mejor para empezar le 2019 con buen pie.**


End file.
